Fuego y hielo
by AndreElioth
Summary: Ya han pasado cinco años desde que Al recupero su cuerpo y Ed su brazo, las cosas marchan con cierta normalidad, Ling ahora es el nuevo emperador de Xing, odiado y amado del mismo modo.


"**Fuego y hielo"**

La neblina y el humo que rodeaba a Central City cegaban la vista incluso del más hábil de los animales, pequeñas explosiones y un frío innegable inundaban el lugar, colándose por las ventanas.

Nadie entendía que sucedía, sus mentes evocaban lo sucedió hace ya varios años.

Amestris luego del incidente de los homúnculos había transformado sus relaciones internas y externas, la política de restaurar y ayudar a los Ishbalanos había dado frutos, durante los últimos cinco años, el racismo sufrido por aquel pueblo se había reducido gracias al trabajo de Scar y el mayor Miles, logrando la reconstrucción del 60% de la antigua ciudad. La relación con Xing se había vuelto más estrecha, el nuevo emperador, Ling Yao, era una figura reconocida dentro de Amestris, por lo cual también era blanco de atentados.

-Lan Fan ¿Qué sucede?- dijo el joven emperador incorporándose de su asiento, un fuerte golpe lo había despertado de su siesta.

-Joven Maestro, no se mueva- replicó la muchacha saliendo hábilmente del vehículo, a lo que el chico bufó, odiaba ser tratado de ese modo, desde que se había convertido en emperador no podía defenderse solo como antes, lo cual lo ofuscada demasiado.

Mientras seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos un fuerte grito y golpes lo alertaron, haciéndolo salir de su trance.

-¡Lan Fan!-Grito saliendo sin pensar fuera de su transporte, quedando sorprendido al ver a 4 tipos muy altos y musculosos, delincuentes que seguramente querían secuestrarlo, aunque no se sabía de su visita, de una u otra manera se enteraban.

Lan Fan se encontraba esquivando un pequeño artefacto explosivo, cuando uno de los tipos la tomo entre sus brazos, pensando era una mujer común, a lo que la chica le entierra un cuchillo en el muslo-¡Corra Joven Maestro!- Gritaba desesperada hacia Ling, pero él no se iría, era su oportunidad de luchar.

-Coronel ¿Escuchas aquel ruido?-Exclamo un sospechoso Ed, quien se encontraba en Central de visita a sus antiguos compañeros militares- Estoy seguro que viene de la siguiente calle, creo que hay problemas-Recalco, corriendo sin pensarlo hacía dónde provenía el ruido, a pesar de que ya no podía utilizar la alquimia, seguía siendo un gran luchador. El coronel Mustang cerró sus ojos, negando con la cabeza, el chico seguía siendo tan testarudo como en aquellos tiempos que se encontraba a su cargo.

-¡Le dije que corriera!-Gritaba Lan Fan mientras golpeaba a uno de los gorilas que iban tras el emperador, este también se defendía, divirtiéndose con ello, hace mucho no tenía este tipo de enfrentamiento.

Ling se encontraba gozoso entre la lucha, sentía un poco de libertad al poder defenderse, pero su cuerpo había perdido práctica, por lo cual en un acto algo imprudente, salto entre dos maleantes, siendo atrapado por estos en un mal movimiento.

-Qué pasa mocoso emperador ¿Ya se te acabaron los trucos de actor marcial?-Reía uno de los hombres, con aspecto de lobo con sobrepeso.

Lan Fan también había sido atrapada por la imprudencia del joven, su suerte estaba dicha, estaban en las manos de aquellos delincuentes que de seguro pedirían un cuantioso rescate por mandarlos con vida de vuelta a Xing.

Cuando pensaban estaba todo perdido, un sonido latoso se sintió por el lugar y una fuerte patada tiro lejos al hombre-lobo.

-¡Pero si eres tú, Ling!-Exclamo contento y sorprendido el ex alquimista de acero, volviendo a golpear al otro tipo, pero a pesar de su gran entrenamiento la cantidad era demasiada para él, por lo cual no podía mantener un ritmo de ataque adecuado.

-¡Baja la cabeza acero!- se escuchó una agitada y ronca voz por detrás suyo, el coronel aparecía en escena, lanzando suaves llamas para amedrentarlos, mientras Ed aprovechó aquello para dar una gran patada en la cara del más cercano, haciendo que saltara lejos, lo había golpeado con su pierna de metal, logrando romperle la nariz y dejarlo inconsciente.

-Bien hecho acero, ayúdame a arrinconarlos para que nos digan porque intentaban secuestrar al emperador-hablo con serenidad el pelinegro, quien seguía a otro de los tipos que se encontraba escondido detrás del callejón, al parecer esto no era un simple secuestro, su nariz olía algo más podrido.

El coronel sonrió al tener acorralado al maleante, quien era pequeño y menudo, insignificante a simple vista, quien temblaba como un perro chiguagueño, su piernas casi se doblaban, por lo cual Mustang sonrió de medio lado, le parecía interesante este juego del gato y el ratón, con delicadeza junto sus dedos mirándolo con desafío, lamió su labio inferior, en busca de causar aun más pánico en el hombre, quien cayo de bruces al suelo.

-Si crees en algún dios o algo, es momento en el que le reces por tu alma.- Musito entre los dientes el alquimista de fuego, tragando saliva, realmente no iba a asesinar a aquel hombre, solo darle el susto de su vida, pero sería al revés al parecer. Su cuerpo estaba en la pose lista para que las llamas ardieran, cuando aquel hombrecillo insignificante se transformó frente a sus ojos en una bestia monstruosa, una especie de hombre –lobo que le mostraba los dientes putrefactos, no era que algo así lo asustase, pero no había escapatoria para él ahora , sería devorado por aquel ser.

-Diablos…-Susurro por bajo apegándose a la pared, quemaría a la bestia, debía hacerlo por lo cual en un rápido movimiento lanzo una gran llamarada sobre él, pero ante sus ojos atónitos, no se carbonizo, estaba riendo, sin rasguño.

-Je, maldito alquimista, tu fueguito no me hace nada, mi cuerpo es casi un 90% agua y puedo formar una capa protectora para las altas temperaturas, despídete de tu miserable vida- hablo aquel monstruo con voz gutural acercándose a Roy, babeando y mostrando sus colmillos, este era el fin.

Desplego sus garras, escondidas entre sus dedos, filosas, como navajas para destrozar el cuerpo del alquimista, directo a su cuello, pero de la nada se siente un golpe seco y fuerte, y en el cielo una figura femenina se alzaba, una chica de largas piernas, pálida piel y cabellera oscura se adentraba a la escena dándole un golpe certero en la cabeza al ente frente al coronel.

-Helen…-Susurro impactado, abriendo unos grandes ojos, presenciando como el antes insignificante hombrecillo volvía a reaccionar.

-Aléjate Roy, con algo como esto eres inútil-recalo la mujer poniéndose delante de este, juntando sus manos para crea frente a los ojos de ambos con alquimia una daga de hielo que no tardo ni segundos en usar contra el adefesio, atravesándole el corazón, haciendo que callera al suelo y volviera a su forma original.

-Pe…pero ¿qué se supone es eso?-Hablo algo impactado el hombre-Una quimera mejorada-Susurro la chica, volteando a verlo-¿Sorprendido de verme, hermanito?-sonrió la misma abriendo los brazos , extendiéndoselos en busca de un fraternal abrazo.


End file.
